Talk:Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic/@comment-27921095-20170407195911/@comment-26374068-20170715222741
@LittleZbot: Nowhere was it confirmed that Mario has canon. As a matter of fact, the links Silver provided prove otherwise. Not to mention this interview has Shigeru Miyamoto--creator of Mario--indirectly confirm Mario has no canon, and that, like Popeye, his roles can change across different games, cartoons and comics. That doesn't mean those Marios are different people--they're all one in the same. Being an actor, you can adopt many different roles or different levels of power. Doesn't make you different. Mario has zero canon, no consistency, and a loose continuity (some games provide evidence of some continuity--others, however, do not). Except, the difference here is, a Goomba has in no way been confirmed to be anywhere near as powerful as Bowser. [https://www.mariowiki.com/List_of_Bowser_Jr._profiles_and_statistics Junior, however, has.] You're not making sense here... have you heard of P.O.V.? Or heck, even cinematics? It looks slow on screen because of who's using it. It's slowed so the game's playable and enjoyable... unless that's not what you're saying? Mario is well above FTL. Ran the Earth's equator in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781. Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon. In the Mario Party series, the characters were completely unfazed whilst being in close proximity to black holes here, here, here, and here. Not to mention outspeeding Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to Earth in seconds. He keeps up with Bowser in both Galaxy games. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. We also know that Bowser travels to the center of the universe in the first game, too. He scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light. Dreamy Luigi could also jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame, as the video's timer hadn't even progressed one second before he finished merging with the constellation. Mario can also keep up with Culex, which should be an infinite speed feat, as Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed. Not to mention moving when inside of The Void in SPM, which erases existence, or swimming past a sea of stars in Chapter 4. Or even scaling to E. Gadd, who walked overseas and over hills in three seconds when he smelt the aroma of BeanBean Coffee. The distance from Europe to North America is 4,178 miles, and traveling that in three seconds is Mach 6,534.343277. It should also be noted that Elvin walked that distance, so in general, he's undoubtedly far faster. There are more feats, too. But those are some notable ones above MHS. And he's jumped faster than Lakithunder's lightning and dodged lightning from Cackletta. Dodging can sometimes be scaled to their actual speed, too. For example--Mario has no idea what Cackletta is going to bring down as an attack. As the lightning comes down, he has to notice it, and move fast enough to prevent it from hitting him. The characters are much faster than Supersonic. I'm honestly shocked you only think they're at that level. TL;DR: Mario has zero canon, so anything within Mario is fair game in a debate. They've been stated to naturally be inconsistent, so arguing that a game contradicts another is null. Point of view disproves anything looking slow, when it's actually very fast. The scene isn't watchable if Junior and Bowser were flying at actual MFTL+ speeds, so while they were definitely flying at that speed, it was slowed so you and I could even see the scene. And Mario is way above Supersonic.